vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zac (League of Legends)
Summary Zac is the product of a toxic spill that ran through a chemtech seam and pooled in an isolated cavern deep in Zaun’s Sump. Despite such humble origins, Zac has grown from primordial ooze into a thinking being who dwells in the city’s pipes, occasionally emerging to help those who cannot help themselves or to rebuild the broken infrastructure of Zaun. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, potentially higher Name: Zac (Zaun Amorphous Combatant), the Secret Weapon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid 30s) Classification: Sentient Ooze, Watchman, Handyman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to flames, extreme cold and blunt force trauma, Able to increase his size by absorbing matter, Able to manipulate his physical structure (Stretching/expanding/contracting), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Adaptation, Biological Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Can absorb and store kinetic force and can generate large amounts of kinetic force within himself without moving, Regeneration (Low-High), Can sense and "absorb" emotion, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Healing Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Accidentally demolished several dozen buildings as a side effect of battling a group of hextech thugs. Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions), potentially higher (Varies depending on his size, the amount of kinetic energy he absorbs, and his emotional state) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Chem-Barons that can keep up with Ekko) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can carry and throw around champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus, Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio), potentially higher Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Elastic Slingshot and Let's Bounce! hit with enough force to move champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus), potentially higher Durability: Small Town level+, potentially higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Each of his special attacks harms him slightly, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cell Division:' Every time Zac damages at least one enemy with an ability, he sheds, depending on the ability, a chunk of himself to a nearby location, landing towards visible nearby enemy champions and lasting for 6 seconds. Enemies can move over these chunks to destroy them while Zac can do so to consume them and restore 4% maximum health. Upon taking fatal damage, Zac splits into 4 uncontrollable bloblets that move to his final location over 4 seconds. If any of these bloblets remain at the end of the duration, Zac recombines and returns at 50% maximum health. Zac's size scales with his current health, getting larger when it exceeds his base health and getting smaller the higher his missing health. *'Stretching Strikes:' Zac stretches his left arm in the target direction, dealing magic damage and slowing the first enemy hit for 0.5 seconds, as well as attaching it to the target for 2 seconds. While his arm is attached, his next basic attack is replaced by a second Stretching Strike, dealing the same magic damage and slow. If both Stretching Strikes affect two different targets, he flings them against each other, dealing the initial magic damage around the point of collision and applying the slow again. *'Unstable Matter:' Zac's body explodes outward, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies (capped against minions and monsters) and becoming ghosted for 5 seconds against monsters hit. Unstable Matter's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Zac picks up a Cell Division chunk. *'Elastic Slingshot:' Zac channels for a short duration, increasing Elastic Slingshot's range over a cone in the target direction. If Zac moves during Elastic Slingshot, the ability is automatically cancelled, refunding half its cost and cooldown. Zac then dashes to the target location, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon impact and knocking them up for 1 second. *'Let’s Bounce!:' Zac squishes himself down for up to 2.5 seconds, charging for the duration, during which is immune to crowd control, and slowing any enemies standing on top of him. Zac then knocks back nearby enemies for 1 second. If charged for at least 1 second before recasting, Zac scoops up enemies on top of him, carrying them towards the target location. While flying through the air Zac is unstoppable. Upon landing nearby and transported enemies take magic damage and are briefly slowed. This ability also has a variant in which Zac bounces 4 times and gains bonus movement speed as he does so, beginning at 20% and increasing to 50% over the duration, but also disables his ability to use basic attacks, Stretching Strike and Elastic Slingshot for the duration. Each bounce deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, knocks them back for 1 second and subsequently slows them for 1 second. Enemies can be damaged by multiple bounces, with each bounce beyond the first dealing half damage but applying no knockback. *'Gelatinous Physiology:' Zac's unique physiology grants him several abilities. He is able to shapeshift at will, can stretch, expand, and contract his body, can adapt his physical form to suit different requirements (Such as adapting vocal chords in order to be able to speak), can alter the density of his body or parts of it, and can turn from a liquid to a group of smaller semi-solids to a humanoid instantly. He is highly resistant to both extremely high and extremely low temperatures, as well as fire and blunt force trauma. Most blunt attacks simply sink harmlessly into his body, and the kinetic energy from said attacks can be absorbed and stored within his body, though he is able to generate large amounts of kinetic energy within himself. He is able to absorb both organic and inorganic matter and use said absorbed material to increase his size. He is also able to use small portions of his body to heal others, as his biological makeup stimulates regeneration, allowing lethal wounds to be healed almost instantly. *'Emotion Absorption:' An ability which causes Zac to temporarily absorb the dominant emotions around him, good or bad. When he absorbs enough rage, fear, grief, or pain, he becomes equally stronger, but absorbing too much can send him into a blind fury. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Density Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 7